


Haunted House

by ya_dont_know_me



Series: Free One Shots [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Consensual Kink, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Yamazaki Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_dont_know_me/pseuds/ya_dont_know_me
Summary: Rin has a certain kink that Sousuke is willing to try. The Samezuka haunted house is the perfect spot.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: Free One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I hope everyone has a safe night tonight!

Rin sat still as the make-up artist, who happened to be the sister of one of his teammates, applied zombie make-up. The team had decided to do a haunted house as a charity fundraiser and something fun to do as a team. It was more the idea of Momo and Aiichirou. He was pretty sure the haunted house was Momo's idea and the charity fundraiser was Aii's. He was amazed at how excited everyone got over the idea and how quickly everyone did their part to make it happen. The main thing Rin had to do was get permission which didn't take much since the swim team doing a charity fundraiser made the school look good. They even got some help with paying for the decorations. 

Without ruining the pool, they had turned it into a swamp area. Most of the decorating was outside the pool since there wasn't much they could do in the pool besides float some swamp-like decorations in it. Rin was impressed with how well it turned out. When the suggestion of "swamp by a graveyard" was thrown out, Rin hadn't seen how they could make it scary. They obviously couldn't do anything to the pool like dye it or make it gross. Rin was impressed with how well the team assigned to the pool area had done. They made up for not being able to do much to the pool by doing far more around the pool. Of course for safety reasons, they had to put a small barrier around the pool. The guys had even managed to blend the barrier into the scenery. 

The swamp was the start of the haunted house before it led outside where the graveyard was set up. That was where Rin and the other zombies would be. Rin's job was to hide in the crypt they had made and to open the door and scare those passing by. They had hung chains and such inside for Rin to make noise so people would know something was coming. The point was to make them too afraid to go near the crypt even though they had no choice. The haunted house had also come together on a larger scale than Rin had thought. The guys had really gone all out and made an amazing event.

Aiichirou had decided to work the ticket booth which didn't really surprise Rin. The silver haired boy didn't seem to be the biggest horror fan. They had also set up a booth for apple cider and hot chocolate at the end of the haunted house. They had a donation jar set up on the beverage table in case anyone wanted to donate a little bit more than the admission fee. 

After his make-up was done, Rin looked himself over in the mirror. The girl had done an amazing job turning him into a zombie. He went to get into position since he was one of the last ones to get their make-up done. 

\-------------------------

Once the sun had set, they were ready to go. They had more people show up than they had originally thought they would. Rin was having fun rattling the chains and jumping out to scare people. He was rattling the chains as the next group of three girls came towards him. 

"There's something in there." One of the girls pointed towards Rin's hiding spot. 

"Well it's too late to turn back now. We don't have a choice." Another girl replied. Rin rattled the chains more aggressively and banged on the walls a bit to scare the girls. They all huddled to the opposite side of the small path, trying to avoid whatever was about to jump out. Rin waited until they were just past the door to give them a false sense of safety before he jumped out with a yell. All three girls screamed as Rin pretended to grab at them. Once they were far enough away, he climbed back into his hiding spot to wait for the next group. He could hear the girls scream as the next person scared them. He was watching through his peep hole for the next group when the back door to his crypt opened. 

Rin turned to see who was coming in, thinking it was one of the guys to pass on some information. He didn't get a chance to see who it was before he was pushed up against the wooden wall with the person pressing their body into his back. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Rin hissed out as he struggled to get away. "Let go of me!" The person reached around and put a hand over his mouth tightly. He felt the person's free hand move to the front of his torn and bloody jeans. They struggled to undo the button and zipper with one hand. Rin struggling and fighting back didn't make it any easier. Rin's muffled shouts of protest were ignored as the person roughly shoved his pants down. 

Rin could tell the other person was pushing their own pants down and tried to push back to knock them away. The stranger used their chest to pin Rin to the wall. They were bigger than Rin in both height and mass. Rin felt their erection pressing against his ass. He was pissed off at this person and now he was slightly scared. He felt them line up before pushing into him. He let out an involuntary moan. 

"Wow, it went in so smoothly. You must do this often." They whispered in his ear as they pulled out. They slammed back into him before setting a rough, fast pace. Rin was in the perfect spot to see through the small opening in the wall to see visitors coming towards him. The man wrapped his free hand around Rin's hard dick and started stroking him.

"You like getting fucked so close to strangers? They don't even know what's happening in here. You're so hard, you must be really turned on by this." Rin growled in frustration and tried harder to fight back. That just egged on the man who pressed his chest harder against Rin's back and moved his hips faster. "Don't deny that you love this." Rin's breath was heavy through his nose and his heart was pounding. 

The man started moving his hand faster on Rin's dick as his hips moved at the same rough speed. He was panting in Rin's ear. Rin could tell he was getting close and found himself pushing his hips back. Rin couldn't hold back the moan when he came. He heard the man chuckle in his ear. 

"Such a slut. I knew you'd loved this." He continued thrusting hard into Rin. It only took a few more thrusts before the man came inside of Rin. Once he came down from the orgasm high, he pulled out of Rin. Before Rin even had the chance to turn around, the man was slipping back out the door. Rin stood there panting for a few minutes before pulling his pants back up. He didn't feel like continuing with his role in the haunted house but he had made a commitment and he wasn't one to go back on it. 

\-------------

After the haunted house had closed for the night and everyone had returned to their rooms, Rin laid in bed and thought about what had happened. He shifted his hips slightly, rubbing his ass against the mattress. He still had that after-sex feeling. He sat up when the door opened. Sousuke walked in and smiled at Rin. The black haired man climbed onto Rin's bed who moved over to make room for him. He leaned over and kissed Rin on the head, wrapping his arms around him. After they got comfortable together, Sousuke's hand slid down to Rin's ass. 

"Are you okay?" Rin bit his lip to hide the smile. 

"Still a little sore." He answered, burying his face in Sousuke's chest. 

"Was I too rough?" Sousuke asked, conern in his voice. Rin chuckled and shook his head no. 

"It was fine," Rin replied. He pulled back to look into Sousuke's eyes. 

"I never thought I would get off on something like that." Sousuke admitted, smiling down at Rin. 

"I know you were a little unsure about it, so thank you for trying it. I had always wanted to try that but never knew someone I felt safe enough with." Rin explained, snuggling into Sousuke a little deeper. Rin had always found himself turned on by the idea of being taken by force. He didn't like calling it rape play even though he knew that was what it was. He didn't fantasize about being raped, he just wanted to be dominated. He had told Sousuke about it and expected him to say no, to say that he was crazy for wanting that. But Sousuke had been understanding of Rin's fantasy and agreed to give it a try.

They spent a lot of time discussing boundaries and limits. Sousuke didn't want to do an actual rape scene where he felt like he was actually hurting Rin. A little struggle was fine, but he didn't want to make Rin cry or scream. He wanted to still be sure that Rin still wanted it while it was happening. They had agreed on a safe word and on boundaries. Rin had asked for it to be random. He wanted Sousuke to just come up and take him. He didn't care where it happened. Sousuke knew Rin was turned on by public sex which was why he decided the haunted house was the perfect place for it to happen. 

"Do you think you'd be willing to do it again?" Rin asked. Sousuke seemed to be thinking about it before he smacked Rin's ass, making the red head gasp. 

"I'd gladly take you again." Sousuke grabbed Rin's ass roughly. Rin's breathing picked up slightly which turned Sousuke on. "Are you up for a round two?" Rin didn't get the chance to answer before he was pushed down with Sousuke was on top of him.


End file.
